Nineteen Years in Between
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: What happens before the Last chapter and after voldemorts death in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

The reason Harry is twenty-one and Ginny is twenty is because of the math.

In Deathly Hallows Harry is 17 and Ginny is 16. Then 19 years later Harry would be 36 and Ginny would be 35. James is older then Albus. So we have to assume that James is in his 2nd year. which means he is 12. we have to assume that Harry and Ginny were married before she got pregnant. so twelve years before the last chapter, Harry would have been 24 and Ginny would have 23 when James was born. In this story, i am having them be married 3 years before She gets pregnant and has James.


	2. Chapter 1

Twenty-one year-old Harry Potter looked down at himself with excitement. Today was the day. He made sure his hair was brushed and that his clothes were not wrinkled. Mrs. Weasley even put a spell on his dress robes so that they stayed perfect.

Harry's thoughts drifted to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were like the parents he never had. _But that's about to change._ He thought to himself. That was about to change because today is the day that he was marrying the love of his life. He was marrying Ginny Weasley.

"Are you ready, mate?" Ron asked, clasping his left shoulder. Harry turned to one of his best friends, who also happened to be Ginny's older brother.

"I am so ready." Harry said.

Ron laughed. "It will be over before you know it and then you're bound for life." Ron held up his left hand. A gold band gleamed in the sunlight.

"Has it really been three months since you and Hermione got married?" Harry asked, surprised at how the time flew.

"Yeah, and it seems like just yesterday." Ron said, his mind starting to wander. A whistle from Mr. Weasley brought him back to reality. "Where are you taking her for the honeymoon?"

Harry's cheeks turned a light shade of red. That was all he could think about the past few nights. The honeymoon. He would be able to hold Ginny, kiss Ginny, and make love to Ginny. Instead of saying what he was really thinking he replied. "Actually, Ginny thought of seeing the world. We'll be gone for a month or two, just exploring the world." Harry explained. "And since we're both certified to apparate, traveling won't be a problem."

Just then, Mrs. Weasley walked up to them. "The ceremony is about to start." Her eyes glistened with tears that she didn't want to fall.

"Mrs. Weasley…" Harry began. She cocked her head at him, waiting for him to continue. "Mum, I'm lucky to be joining your family."

Molly Weasley squealed and pulled him into a big embrace. "We're the ones who are lucky. You, Harry Potter, are the best thing that has ever happened to this family. And to Ginny."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How do I look?" Ginny asked, twirling around in her room. She was wearing the goblin made tiara that Fleur and Hermione wore at their weddings. She was wearing a stunning light white dress, diamonds shimmered in the light.

"You look absolutely marvelous." Hermione said. She was wearing a periwinkle colored dress. Her dark hair was up in a bun.

Ginny beamed. "Do you think Harry will like it?"

"I think Harry will like anything you're in." Hermione reassured her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "The ceremony is starting with or without you." Arthur Weasley said. He took one look at his twenty year-old daughter and his jaw dropped. "Wow." He exclaimed.

Ginny beamed again. "I can't be late for my own wedding." She slid her wand in the pocket on the inside of the dress, gathered a handful of her dress in one hand and took her father's arm. "Let's marry me off."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry looked down at the old dented watch that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him for his seventeenth birthday. _Four years ago._ Harry thought to himself. _Four years since Voldemort died._ Then a thought occurred to him. _Ginny and I have been together four years._ Just then, music started to play.

"It's time." Ron whispered in his ear.

Harry looked up and into the audience. There was Mrs. Weasley, sitting there in the first row, next to Bill and Fleur, their daughter, Victoire bouncing on Fleur's lap. Beside Bill was Percy, reunited with his family once more. Beside him was George. No longer part of a mischievous duo. Harry felt a pang of guilt, thinking of those who lost their lives for him. Fred Weasley was greatly missed. No one has experienced happiness and laughter from him in four years. Then his eyes fell upon his godson. Teddy Lupin, bouncing happily on his grandmother's lap.

He saw Hermione's parents. After Voldemort had died, she tracked her parents down in Australia and restored their memories. Then he saw his aunt, uncle and cousin. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were sitting there, as usual, with looks of disgust on their faces. If it weren't for Dudley, who was beaming with pride, they wouldn't even be there.

His gaze landed in the middle of the guests and he saw Hermione making her way down the aisle, as the Maid of Honor. She held the white lilies in her hand, her smile bright as could be. When she reached the altar, she gave Ron a loving look and took her place at the right of the minister.

There she was, walking down the aisle with her father. The love of his life. Her red hair like dancing fire. Ginny's brown eyes met his and she gave him a knowing look. When she reached the altar, Arthur gave her a peck on her cheek and took his seat.

Harry took her hand and together, as one, they faced the minister. He cleared his throat and began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here today that does not approve of this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." After a moment's silence, he continued.

"Do you, Harry, take Ginny, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for all eternity?"

Harry smiled at Ginny and replied. "I do." He took the golden band from Ron and placed it upon her finger.

"Do you, Ginny, take Harry, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for all eternity?"

"I do." Ginny replied, placing the wedding band upon Harry's finger.

"Your wands, please." The Minister asked, holding out his hands. Harry and Ginny pulled out their wands and placed them in the minister's hand. "Take each other's hands."

Harry took Ginny's hands. He could feel her blood warming her palms. The minister placed the tip of both their wands where their hands joined. Gold light shot out of both wands, circled their hands and went into the opposite wands they came from.

"There. This marriage is binding and these wands cannot be used against one another to harm." The Minister said this more for the audience then for Harry and Ginny. There would be no reason for them to use their wands against each other to inflict pain. "You may kiss the bride."

Harry grinned at Ginny and pulled her into an embrace and the kiss they shared was so passionate and loving that all the couples in the audience sighed and embraced each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry and Ginny sat in the center of their guests, happiness plastered on their faces.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley tapped her spoon on the side of her glass. "Can I have your attention?" When there was complete silence and every eye was on her, she spoke again. "It is, I believe, a muggle custom for the married couple to dance the first dance?" She looked at Harry, Hermione, and her parents.

They all nodded but it was Dudley who said, "Yeah, that's right."

Molly nodded and replied, "Will you?" She asked.

Harry stood and took his wife's hand. Together they made their way to the middle of the pavilion and started to sway to the music. When the song ended, all the couples made their way and together they all joined in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"When will you be back?" Arthur asked, giving Harry all the luggage.

"A month or two." Harry replied. They were planning on apparating to 12 Grimmauld Place for their first night.

Just then Molly and Ginny emerged from the house, Molly wrapping a shawl around Ginny's shoulders. "Be sure to send owls as soon as possible."

"We will mum." Ginny replied. She joined Harry at his side, put her hands along Harry's and together they apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.


	3. Chapter 2

"Finally, we're home." Ginny said, opening the door to 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry followed her in, carrying their luggage. After Voldemort's defeat, it was decided that this was where they were to live.

"Kreacher, are you here?" Harry called. There was a small pop and Kreacher the House Elf was by his Master and Mistress's side.

"Master called?" Kreacher asked. He took the bags from Harry and set them down. He snapped his fingers and Harry heard them land on the floor of their bedroom above.

"Yes, did any mail arrive for us?" Harry asked.

Kreacher opened his mouth to answer but it was another voice that responded. "Yes. Loads." Ginny called from the next room. While Harry was talking to Kreacher, Ginny had decided to look around. Harry entered the room where his wife's voice originated from. There, in the room, were tons of packages and letters.

"We were only gone three months. how much mail did we get?" Harry asked in disbelief. He picked up a small package. It was from Minerva McGonagall, their former Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House. He opened the letter first. _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Congratulations on your union and I'm terribly sorry I was unable to attend. Being the Headmistress at Hogwarts is a full-time job. Speaking of which, did Mr. Longbottom tell you that he is the new Professor of Herbology? The package that this letter is with is something that I think you both will enjoy. _The letter was signed, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He put down the letter and picked the package up once more. "Ginny." He called.

Ginny looked up from the letter she was reading. "Yeah?"

"This is addressed to both of us. You want to open it together? It's from Professor McGonagall." Harry explained. Ginny put her letter down and made her way through the maze of packages to her husband. "On three. One, two, three." They each tugged on a corner and the paper fell off revealing their gift.


End file.
